


A Shadow in Your Eye

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is pretty sure that there's something dangerous about Blaine, but he just doesn't look the sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [this gif](http://blaineisapizza.tumblr.com/post/8037786148) in mind

The thing about Blaine was that he didn’t look like the bad guy sort. He was head-to-toe immaculate: sharp haircut, ironed uniform, polished shoes. Finn was pretty sure that he even got his nails done at one of those shops because they looked like the rest of him: clean, neat, put together. His personality, too, matched his appearance. He was matter-of-fact about everything. This was how things were done and that was how they were going to happen, was how he talked — in cause and effects and in inevitabilities — and it was only when things went off course that Finn saw a bit of something else in him.

Like when Kurt had popped out of his room wearing a kilt before prom and Blaine had straightened, thumb carving over his knuckles and lips thinning out. Like how Finn’d seen the tail end of the confrontation between him and Karofsky, with Santana gesturing wildly at her hair while Kurt looked on in mild amusement, and Blaine’s hands had curled into fists with a creepy sort of deliberateness before getting tucked into his coat pockets. Like how Blaine always sat with his back to the exit. Like how Blaine sat was never simply sitting because it was always perfect — his whole body fitted into the shape of the chair and legs crossed at the knee and one hand perched delicately on his thigh — until he was leaning forward to speak to Kurt or to look at Kurt or to tell Kurt that he loved him, all with the unwavering focus that made the hair stand up on Finn’s neck to be told about it later. Even if it was second-hand, the knowledge that it happened — that Kurt could talk about it as if it were charming and sweet instead of unnerving — had discomfort twisting in his gut.

Finn hadn’t been able to articulate all those times what he’d thought and what he now understood to be true: that Blaine had been restraining himself from saying or doing something that would give him away. 

From what little he knew about Blaine, there was a chance that he’d respond to physical intimidation, so he went to Dalton. It was finals week. Finn had a free period; no one would miss him. It was probably not something he should have told himself before meeting Blaine.

Still, he worked up his nerve so that when he shoved himself into Blaine’s personal space, saying, “I know what you are,” he could do it with a reasonable amount of credibility. Even so, when he looked down at Blaine, there was only a little frown creasing his expression. “You like being seen like a good person, but I know that you’re not.”

Blaine’s mouth framed out a small, “Oh.” He pushed his fingertips against Finn’s chest and though he didn’t mean to, Finn flinched back, expecting worse. “So what am I then?”

Finn looked around shiftily. There were students around them, but all of them avoided eye contact. Finn shifted uneasily and said: “I was thinking...” Blaine’s brows rose encouragingly, but now that he was being forced to say it out loud, the idea seemed stupid even in his head. He hedged the idea with the next best thing: “Mafia. Or something.”

“Or something,” Blaine echoed, smiling. Then, he slapped Finn’s shoulder — so abruptly that Finn jerked away at the touch. “You know what? I like you, Finn, so I’m gonna do you a favor,” Blaine said. “I’m gonna let you think some more because I get the feeling that people don’t make you do that very often. I’m gonna give you time and space and when you figure me out—”

Blaine tapped at his temple and pointed at Finn as he started to back away, leaving Finn to stare helplessly after him, “You let me know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Black Eye Sees No Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324485) by [Rainbowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites)




End file.
